


复兴式情歌

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: 于是他抱起双臂，故作正经地提问：“你好Sebastian，你来找我是想和我学架子鼓吗？”男孩——Sebastian像是被他问懵了，又用那种有点奇怪的可爱口音回答：“不，不是，我……我学过一点古典钢琴。”Chris夸张地“哦”了一声，把尾音拖得老长，接着继续字正腔圆地问：“那你来找我就是想和我上床咯？”
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *半架空，借个人设，OOC

01

“Chris！”

Chris闻声抬头，看到他们乐队的主唱站在休息室的门口笑嘻嘻地冲他说：“有人来找你告白。”

几个坐在房间里的其他成员立马开始起哄，又是吹口哨又是发出怪声，这群十七八岁的男孩们就是玩不厌这种戏码。Chris也不例外，不如说他受用得很。他起身，撩起T恤下摆擦了一把脸上的汗，今晚他们乐队连演了八首歌，但这群年轻男孩现在一点都不觉得累，反而兴奋得很。他放下衣服，往门口走去，还没走到就听见一个绵软的嗓音用有点儿奇怪又可爱的口音磕磕绊绊地说：“不是，真的不是告白！我就是崇拜他……呃……”

Chris推开房门，看到了站在主唱身边的“告白者”。那是个年轻男孩儿，说不定比他还要小；有一头浓密的棕发，发梢打着卷；皮肤白皙，脸颊肉嘟嘟的，好像还带着点婴儿肥；鼻梁高挺，眼窝极深，还有两道熊猫一样的黑眼圈，看上去更像是欧洲人；那双眼睛又圆又大，而嵌在其中的绿色眼眸比贵妇人颈上的磷叶石还要美丽。

男孩儿一见到Chris，就好像一下子忘记了英语该怎么说一般，一句话都讲不出口了。还是好事的主唱在一旁介绍：“他说他叫Sebastian，Sebastian Stan。”男孩还是一句没说，憋红了一张脸，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Chris看，就像是受惊的小猫咪一样。Chris忽然觉得，自己心底最柔软的地方就好像被这只小猫用爪子挠了一下似的发痒，痒得他玩心大起。

于是他抱起双臂，故作正经地提问：“你好Sebastian，你来找我是想和我学架子鼓吗？”男孩——Sebastian像是被他问懵了，又用那种有点奇怪的可爱口音回答：“不，不是，我……我学过一点古典钢琴。”Chris夸张地“哦”了一声，把尾音拖得老长，接着继续字正腔圆地问：“那你来找我就是想和我上床咯？”

他这声说得毫不掩饰，声音大到房间里的人也听的一清二楚。一瞬间乐队成员们都爆发出一阵大笑，一旁的主唱更是扶着Chris的肩笑得直不起腰。而Chris清楚地看到，Sebastian在这阵大笑声中，原本就红润的脸颊一点点变得像是要滴出血来，到最后似乎都能看到他头顶在冒烟了。笑声还没停下，棕发的男孩就稀里糊涂地说了些什么，一溜烟地逃走了。

Chris没听清，但他觉得男孩说的好像根本不是英语。他不是第一次遇上这种来告白的粉丝——通常他们都称之为“告白”，这群男孩总爱拿这件事打趣——他长得帅，鼓打得也好，自然很招人喜爱。来向他告白的粉丝数量之多，队里大概也只有主唱能和他比一下。他当然很感激他们，但他对Sebastian，好像除了感激，还抱有点儿别的情愫。

第二天他又看到了Sebastian。男孩在涌动的人潮中拼命向前挤，有时Chris能看到他那张肉乎乎的小圆脸，有时他就被前面的人挡住了。但无论何时，只要Chris能对上Sebastian的视线，就能看到那双在蓝紫色光线中犹如星辰一般的浅绿色眸子，而这两颗星星的璀璨光芒永远只属于他一个人。

他们乐队的演出结束之后Chris走到舞台最前沿蹲下，台下的人群疯狂地攒动着，无数双手向他伸来。他笑着，冲人群中的Sebastian一勾手指。起初Sebastian好像还没反应过来是在叫他，Chris又把这个动作重复了几次，他才忙不迭地挤过来。一挤到Chris能伸手够到的距离，他就拽过Sebastian的衣领，弯下腰揽过他的脖子，凑到他耳边说：“明天早点过来，我让他们给你留个位置。”

台下人声鼎沸，他说这话时贴得极近，嘴唇几乎已经碰到Sebastian的耳廓。说完后松开对方，还冲他眨了眨眼。虽然Live House的光线永远那么昏暗，但Chris非常确信，他又看到Sebastian脸红了。

Live House的乐队演出从每晚八点开始，一直演到凌晨五点。Chris他们的乐队有时候被安排在前半夜，有时候是在后半夜。七点半的时候，Sebastian靠在第一排的铁栏杆上，看着手中今晚的演出节目单。忽的，他感到肩膀被人碰了两下，回头一看，映入眼帘的是Chris那双湛蓝的眼睛：“怎么这么早就来了？”

虽然心跳还是很快，但今晚他终于有勇气说出在他们见面以来的第一句话了：“——你，你昨天让我早点过来的。”Chris“噗”的一声笑了：“也没让你早这么多啊！你不是有节目单吗，我们乐队今天从凌晨才开始上台。”Sebastian又开始慌了，再次开口时又带上了那种可爱的口音：“那我，呃，一会儿再过来？”

Chris这次笑得更大声了，一边笑一边拍拍Sebastian的胸。Sebastian被他的这个动作弄得有些脸上发烫，却不知道自己该不该躲开。好在Chris马上就停下了，接着，他站到了Sebastian的身边，看着他说：“一起看吧。”

Chris会在每晚他们乐队的演出开始之前先去和Sebastian一起看别的乐队的演出，在结束之后又会和他一起在休息室里聊天，或者继续去看演出。他们聊了很多，不只是关于音乐的。他知道了Sebastian来自罗马尼亚，才刚移民来美国没两年，在这儿也没什么朋友，所以讲英语一直带着点罗马尼亚的口音；他比Chris还小一岁，两个月前才刚满十六岁，现在在附近的一所私立高中读高一；他其实不是摇滚迷，他的母亲是钢琴家，所以他也一直偏爱古典音乐，只是有一晚他偶然走进了这家小小的Live House，看到了Chris他们乐队的演出，才第一次领略到摇滚的魅力。“我第一次看到你在台上打鼓的时候，”他说着，害羞地抿起嘴唇，“还以为自己看到了太阳神。”

Sebastian的声音永远是柔软的，还带有那种特殊的东欧口音，说话的时候嘴角总是不自觉地上翘，每次Chris看到都觉得可爱得不行。等轮到他的乐队演出的时候他们就匆匆告别，接着再一次相见，只不过这时一个人在台上，一个人在台下。每当Chris在台上与台下的Sebastian四目交汇时，一种无法言喻的满足感便溢满了他的胸膛。

时间久了，连Chris的队友们也全都认识了Sebastian。吉他手会在进休息室的时候对他说“我把你的小男朋友带过来了”，贝斯手会在和他一起搬乐器时说“你的小男朋友在后边儿等你”，键盘手会在舞台上调试的时候对他说“我又看到你的小男朋友在台下了”——“小男朋友”，这是他们给Sebastian起的绰号，总爱在Chris面前一遍遍地讲这个词。本来这种玩笑一次两次也该厌了，可Chris不知怎么的，就是听不厌，甚至还想让他们永远这么叫下去。有时候被Sebastian听到了，他会红着脸拼命否认，而看到这一幕的Chris，又总会觉得心里很不是滋味。

夏天快结束时的一天，Chris在演出结束之后把Sebastian带到了他们的宿舍。宿舍也是Live House一起提供的，他们乐队一共有五个人，挤在一个房间里睡上下铺，都是十七八岁的男生倒也不会嫌弃。这天晚上他们是最后一个演出的，结束之后Live House就关门了，但Chris和Sebastian还没聊完，就把他带了过来。上楼的时候几个队友贼兮兮地看着他笑，一转头就都不见了踪影，Chris明白他们在想什么，就是不知道Sebastian明不明白。

这还是Sebastian第一次来他们的宿舍，进门之前还问了好几次：“真的可以吗？他们都同意吗？”“可以，你管他们干嘛？我说可以就可以。”Chris说着打开门，把他拉了进去，“坐我床上吧，左边下面那张。”

Sebastian一抿唇，老老实实地过去坐着了。Chris从另外一张床的床底拉出一箱啤酒，拿出一听晃了晃：“喝酒吗？”Sebastian吓得差点跳起来：“我还不能喝！”Chris听了又笑起来，走过去捏捏他的脸——这是他最新爱上的动作，Sebastian的脸肉乎乎的，摸起来实在是太舒服了：“好吧，乖宝宝先生，那就只能我自己喝了。”说着他单手拉开拉环，仰头喝了一大口，喝完之后先把它放在了脚边：“不过我之前就想问了，像你这样的乖宝宝怎么会整晚整晚地待在外面？你父母不担心你吗？”

没想到听到这句话，Sebastian的脸上第一次露出了那种有些落寞的表情。Chris愣了一下，连忙道歉：“抱歉，如果不想说的话就当我……”“没事，”Sebastian打断了他，低着头，捏起了自己的手指，“我……之前不是说过，我来自罗马尼亚吗？我之所以会来美国，是因为……我的继父是美国人，我妈嫁给他之后我们就搬过来了。”

Chris听到这儿，脑子里已经闪过了好几种画面，脱口而出道：“是和他有关是吗？他是个混蛋？会打你还是会骂你？”“不，不是这样的！”Sebastian飞快地摇头，“他很好，是个教育家，对我和妈妈都很温柔，我只是……”说到这儿他顿了一下，再次抬起头时挂上了一种颇显寂寥的苦笑：“……我只是，找不到我的位置。

“我的继父，和我的妈妈当然相处得很好，他还有两个孩子，也和我妈妈相处得很好。他们在一起时都说英文，每次吃饭时都很自然地和对方打趣，出门的时候也坐在一起。而我……我是这个家里的唯一一个异类。我和他们都格格不入。

“每天晚上，我都是偷偷溜出来的，从我房间的窗户那儿。他们都很好，都是很好很好的人，是我没办法融入他们，这让我透不过气……所以我就溜出来了。”

这是相遇以来Sebastian说过的最长的一段话了，也是Chris听得最安静的一次。男孩的白皙面庞被晨曦的微光勾勒出一圈漂亮的轮廓，连脸上细小的绒毛都显得这般美好，以至于Chris看得入了迷。他想起自己的故事，因为家长反对他的理想，他便毅然决然地离家出走，在过了一段颠沛流离的日子之后来到了这里，遇见了几个伙伴组成了现在的乐队，靠着每晚的演出费赚一天活一天。他的父母都是有名的政客，只要打开电视就能看到他们的名字，于是他便隐瞒了自己的姓氏，只告诉别人自己的名字，反正这天下叫“Chris”的人可就多了去了。

他总觉得自己是幸运的，离家出走后本以为要流落街头了，却遇到了好心的老板；靠着小时候学过的一点儿架子鼓，和几个同道中人组了乐队，居然还很受欢迎；或许是因为父母要面子，所以到现在还没有把他的寻人启事贴满全城，这样他还能安心地过过小日子；现在，连最重要的人也就这样出现在他的身边，他只消轻轻一伸手，就能把那人揽入怀中。

“……我们还挺像的。”半晌，Chris开口，喃喃道，“我也是找不到自己的位置，所以现在才在这里。”Sebastian惊讶地瞪大眼睛，又用那种软绵绵的口音说：“怎么会？你的位置不是鼓手吗？”Chris一愣，继而又被逗笑了：“天啊，Seb，你真是……真是太可爱了。”他笑着，看着男孩被鹅黄的光芒点亮的漂亮面庞，心里忽然响起了他人生中最美妙的鼓声：“……那我给你一个位置，好不好？”

Sebastian眨眨眼：“什么位置？”Chris凑过去，一手撑在Sebastian身后的床板上，在几乎是贴着对方鼻尖的地方开口，将温热的吐息全数打在对方的唇上：“——‘Chris的男朋友’，这个位置怎么样？”

一瞬间，Sebastian又露出那种不会说英文的表情了，然而下一秒他的脖颈到耳尖都红透了。他下意识地抬手，挡在他和Chris之间，嘴里颠三倒四地说着几个零散的单词：“我、我，你、我，我不能……”“Seb，”Chris不打算和他废话，他用那只撑在Sebastian身后的手揽住对方的腰际，另一只手捧住他的脸颊，“三秒之后我会吻你，如果你推开我的话我立刻就走，如果你没推开我我就当你答应了，明白了吗？”

他说这话时前所未有的严肃，Sebastian听到最后愣愣地点头做出回答。Chris勾起嘴角，开口道：“很好，现在开始，三、二——”

说到这儿他就吻了上来，把Sebastian想说的那句“还没到三秒”尽数堵在了对方口中。他从一开始就吻得很深，趁着Sebastian方才怔神时张开了嘴，就直接把舌头伸了进去。东欧人的上一个吻还是在德国时被大姐姐偷亲夺去的，哪经历过如此直白而火热的湿吻，只被Chris含了几下舌头Sebastian就觉得浑身发软，好像脊梁骨都被抽掉了似的，忍不住地想要往下倒。“唔……呼嗯……”他像是小猫那般喘息着，不自觉地抱住Chris的肩膀，Chris也顺势环抱住他的腰，扶着他一起慢慢向床上倒去——“Chris，你们结束了……我操，那是我的床！！”

宿舍的大门猛地被森内——他们乐队的主唱，有一半的日本血统——推开，Sebastian骤然方寸大乱，脚一踢就好像踢到了什么东西——是那罐啤酒。“——操！Chris，给我收拾干净！还有下次不要在我的床上搞！”

Chris背对着森内翻了个白眼，抱紧怀中的Sebastian又狠狠地嘬了几下他的嘴唇，发出响亮的水声：“原谅他宝贝，没有对象的人看到我们这种有男朋友的难免会脾气暴躁一点。”“放你妈的——”“行了行了，我来收拾了！”

Sebastian看着吵吵嚷嚷的Chris和森内，还有跟在后面的那一群乐队成员，过了好久才意识到刚才发生了什么：天啊，我有男朋友了，我有世界上最完美的男朋友了。

02

Sebastian忐忑地敲响休息室的门，那扇门倏然间就被打开了，一只手伸出来把他拽了进去。他小小地惊呼一声，下一秒被人抵在了门板上。那人的膝盖顶进他的双腿之间，整个人就这么朝他压过来，Sebastian慌忙别过头，胡乱地用手抵住对方：“别在这里！”

Chris抓过Sebastian的两手手腕，并在一起扣在他的头顶：“他们都先过去了……让我亲亲，甜心，快让我亲亲。”Sebastian睁眼，看见房间里早就空荡荡的了，这才转过头去。Chris立刻扣着他的后脑勺亲了上来，Sebastian轻哼一声，笑着抱住了Chris的脖颈。

这是他们最近每天都必须要做的功课——对，就是接吻。他们在一切能想象到的地方接吻，休息室、走廊、宿舍，有时候一吻就是十几分钟，直到被人撞破才不得不停下。Chris说要好好教教Sebastian该怎么接吻，而Sebastian不知道自己学没学会，反正他很喜欢和Chris接吻就对了。

他怎么可能不喜欢呢？他的男朋友强壮而帅气，抱着他就像是抱着一只小猫，只要在他的怀里就能让Sebastian感到无比安心，更何况他的吻技——天哪，Sebastian只要一想到就会浑身燥热。Chris很会接吻，这是毫无疑问的，他会一下下地夹Sebastian的唇瓣，用舌尖细细舔过那上面的每一道纹路，再钻进他的嘴里，含住他的舌头温柔而有力地吸吮，就像现在这样。

Chris一边亲吻Sebastian，一边不老实地用手揉捏男朋友的臀部，他真是爱死Sebastian浑圆挺翘的小屁股了，如果可以的话他真想摸上一整天，但现在是没戏了。几分钟后他讪讪地放开Sebastian，看着对方在自己怀里小口急促地喘气，忍不住又亲亲他的额头：“好了，去台下等我吧。”

这所Live House很小，一次也就能容纳三百人左右，每晚都满满当当的。Sebastian回到人群中间，过了一会儿看到Chris从左边入场了。今晚他们乐队是第一组表演的，台上的队员们都在调试乐器，时不时发出电吉他和贝斯的声音。台下的观众们在随意地讨论，而Sebastian从一开始就只是盯着Chris一个人看。他看着Chris试了几下鼓，又和森内交流了几句，接着他举起鼓槌敲了两下，标准着今夜狂欢的开始。

他们一连演了五首，有翻唱的，也有他们自己写的。他们乐队选的歌大都是Punk和Metal，也有潮核，Sebastian一开始并不是很分得清这些音乐种类，都是Chris教给他的，但Sebastian觉得只要是他们演的歌就都好听，准确的说，只要是Chris演的歌就都好听。他们相识已有两个多月了，也就是说这几个月来Sebastian每晚都来这儿看Chris的演出，却总觉得看不腻。每一次只要他一敲响他的鼓槌，舞台大灯从他的背后向前打亮的时候，他就总有一种感觉：那不是舞台发出的灯光，那就是Chris自己发出的光，他是会发光的。

今夜的Chris好像格外兴奋，在表演结束之后还多打了好几组音，引得台下的尖叫就没停过。Sebastian也跟着一起尖叫，喊Chris的名字，喊得他好几次不得不停下来咳嗽。终于，Chris的乐队的演出结束了，Sebastian也随着他们一起离开，准备像往常那般到后台去找Chris。刚走到后面，忽的被人抓住了手：“跟我来。”

Sebastian吓了一小跳，在看清对方是Chris之后便由着他拉着自己了。他们跑上楼去了宿舍，Sebastian犹豫地往后看了一眼：“森内他们……”“他们今晚不回来。”Chris用钥匙打开门，进去之后把Sebastian抵在了墙上。Sebastian直直地盯着他，呢喃道：“也就是说……”“也就是说今晚只有我们两个人。”

说着Chris冲Sebastian一眨眼，就又亲了上来，好像是要把刚刚被演出打断的那个吻补全了似的。Sebastian只愣了一下便也进入了状态，抱着Chris热情地回吻他。Chris锁上门，揽着Sebastian一路亲到了床上——这回是他自己的那张床了——鞋都没脱就上了床，把对方压在身下愈发用力地亲吻。

他含着Sebastian可爱的小舌头，就好像是在吃果冻一般吸得啧啧有声，在搓揉男友的屁股的同时用大腿去磨蹭对方的股间。Sebastian立刻条件反射地夹紧双腿，却反而使得Chris蹭得更加卖力，逼得他不断发出暧昧的呻吟：“呼……唔嗯嗯……嗯……”他们就这么亲了许久，过了好久Chris才终于舍得放开Sebastian被他吮得嫣红的嘴唇，转而亲向他的脖颈。他用嘴唇摩挲着对方白皙的脖子，忍不住开口：“宝贝……我亲你亲得都硬了，我想要你……”

他能感受到自己嘴唇下的皮肤在不住地颤抖，又开始想要逗对方玩儿了——他就是喜欢逗Sebastian，谁让他的Seb这么可爱呢？于是他伸手，隔着裤子覆上Sebastian被他蹭得早就和他一样硬热的下身，捏了捏那块火热的地方，抬起脸笑着开口：“……你是不是也想过这种事？”

Chris的本意就是逗Sebastian玩儿一下，只要能看到对方羞红脸的表情他就满足了。然而出乎他意料的是，Sebastian不仅红了脸，还点了点头。他脑子里“嗡”的一声响，反应过来的时候自己已经在脱Sebastian的衣服了：“你想了点什么？快告诉我甜心，快点儿！”

他脱下Sebastian的衬衣，一口含住了对方早就挺立的乳尖，用力一吸。Sebastian被他的动作惹出一声大叫，腰部触电似的弹起，叫完才后知后觉地抬手捂住嘴，但却被Chris又扒开了：“快告诉我Seb，告诉我好吗？”“啊……我，我……”Sebastian断断续续地说着，被玩弄乳头的感觉实在是太过了，Chris不仅舔他的乳头，还用手指夹着往外拉，刺激得他都想要流下泪来，话都说不清了，“我……想你，把我抱起来——”

他说的是真的，他梦到过这样的场景——鼓手将他拦腰抱起，他的后背抵在墙上，双腿紧紧盘在对方的腰间，手抱着对方的肩膀；那人因为打鼓而练出来的肱二头肌高高拱起，肌肉上沾着晶莹的汗水，看起来是那么健美而性感，在他的梦里闪闪发亮。他的身体悬空着，只能死命抱住对方，任由那人对自己做出一切过分的事情。醒来之后，他发现自己射了一裤子。

“——抵在墙上，然……嗯嗯……然后，操我……”最后两个字说得极轻，但Chris还是听到了。他没有像往常一样再去逗他，只是接着问：“……什么时候想的？嗯，宝贝？”他一边说着，一边把Sebastian的裤子和内裤一起脱下来，握住对方硬挺的阴茎把玩着，又从枕头底下拿出一管润滑剂和几个安全套，用手指给Sebastian做扩张。Sebastian的呼吸变得愈发急促，无意识地挺腰操他的拳心：“第，第一天……见到你的，第一天，唔，回去梦见的……”

——就是在这个人问他“那你来找我就是想和我上床咯”之后，他便不受控制地做了春梦。

Sebastian在晕头转向之间听到Chris轻笑了一声，然后就又被他吻住了。湿吻结束之后Chris捏捏他肉乎乎的脸颊，抵着他的额头说：“别只光想嘛，来，我帮你实现你的梦。”

他被Chris拦腰抱起——不是做梦，而是真真切切地——下一秒被抵在了墙壁上。他下意识地用双腿盘紧对方精壮的腰，感到对方托了一把他的大腿：“交给我，不会让你掉下去的。”说完，那根粗大的鸡巴就操进了他的后穴。Sebastian甚至还没能叫出声，Chris就把他的整根鸡巴捅了进去，因为这个姿势，简直就像是钉进去的一般。被填得满满的感觉实在是太奇妙了，在最初的疼痛过去之后，奇妙的快感从Sebastian的尾椎骨开始升起，侵占了他的大脑。“抱住我。”他听到Chris这么对他说，便听话地抱住对方的肩膀，迎接对方猛烈的抽插。

Chris把他抱得稳稳的，自下而上地贯穿着他。这个姿势进得很深，为了不掉下去Sebastian只能尽量往Chris身上靠，而一旦这么做就又会被Chris操得更深。又硬又烫的鸡巴摩擦着肠壁，酥麻的快感一阵阵地爆发出来。某一次在那硕大的龟头顶到那一点时，Sebastian的呻吟不可抑制地拔高了起来，Chris心领神会，略微调整抱着他的角度，确保每一下都能操到Sebastian的前列腺。

“啊啊……啊！太、太深了……唔……”Sebastian胡乱地叫着，完全是想到什么说什么，甚至还讲了几个罗马尼亚单词。Chris把他的耳垂含进嘴里，吸吮了一会儿后放开，在他耳边说道：“你怎么这么浪的……小骚货，第一天见我就想被我干，亏我还忍了这么久……”“呜呜……”Sebastian虽然已经被干得神志不清了，但在听到这种下流话时还是下意识地摇头。

“不是吗？你明明自己都承认了……说，喜不喜欢被我插，嗯？”Chris说着，给了Sebastian一记深顶，惹得怀里的小男友又大叫起来：“啊！！喜、喜欢……”“你当然喜欢，你都被插得流水了……老公的鸡巴大不大，嗯？”“呜呜，大，好大，要……要顶到我的脑子了……唔……”

那人又轻笑起来，凑过来亲亲被操得乱七八糟的Sebastian：“小傻瓜，不是顶到你的脑子，是顶到你的子宫了。”Sebastian完全被操懵了，傻傻地跟跟着对方重复：“哦……老公顶到，我的子宫了……”话还没说完Chris就操得更凶了，过于激烈的快感惹得Sebastian都哭了起来。

没过多久，他就这么被Chris生生操射了，射出的精液全数淋在了两人的小腹上。Chris等了他一会儿，再做起了最后的冲刺，几分钟后也射了出来。Chris把Sebastian放了下来，抽出软下去的阴茎，脱下安全套打了个结，扔进老远的垃圾桶里，接着又抱着Sebastian舔吻他的锁骨：“再来一次好不好……甜心，我还想操你……”

下流的话听得Sebastian满脸通红，但他连一秒都没犹豫，舔了舔下唇就说：“……好。”

那一晚他们做了三次，到最后Sebastian真的什么都射不出来了，还被Chris插着就睡死了过去。结果第二天晚上Chris还是跟没事人一样上台表演，但Sebastian却没能坚持在台下看他的演出了。

这也是他们相恋的那几个月来，Sebastian唯一一次缺席Chris的演出。

03

Kevin——他们乐队的吉他手——在房间里翻箱倒柜地找了一会儿，最后仰天长啸一句：“——哪个龟孙偷爷的安全套！”

乐队的其他人跟事先串通好了一样，齐刷刷地看向Chris。Chris见状，大喇喇地一摊手：“是老子。”Kevin扔了个枕头过来，被Chris躲开了：“死基佬！你俩怎么能用这么多安全套！我和我女朋友还要用啊！”“回头还你回头还你。”Chris吐吐舌头，往床上一坐，“没办法啊，只能说你女朋友没我的Sebby性感，要不就是因为你比我不行……”

Kevin怪叫一声，扑上来和Chris扭打在一起，其他人在旁边围了一圈，一边喊“再打凶点”一边笑，没心没肺的。

自从上过床之后这两个人便越发嚣张了——准确地说，是Chris越发嚣张了。以前接个吻还躲着队员们，现在根本不屑于藏了。有一回大家在休息室里，Chris把Sebastian拉到他腿上坐，坐着坐着就开始亲了起来，亲着亲着就开始伸手摸他下面，到最后还是森内一脚把一脸坏笑的Chris和满面通红的Sebastian踹了出去，告诉他们“解决完了再回来”，结果他们还真的过了几十分钟才回来。

他们几乎天天做爱，这个年纪的男孩性欲就像活火山一般，喷都喷不完。两人的身体太过契合，发现这一点后他们更爱对方了。Chris在性爱中总表现得很急躁而狠戾，但实际上会温柔地照顾Sebastian，以他的感受为优先，Sebastian虽然羞于启齿，但他毫无疑问地爱惨了这一点。

有一回他们在一个放乐器的道具间里干了起来，Chris从背后掰过Sebastian的下巴和他接吻，告诉他：“下一回我要在舞台上操你，让大家都看到你坐在我身上，骚穴里插着我的鸡巴。”Sebastian被他的说法吓了一跳，他当然知道Chris是在开玩笑，可他忍不住去想象那副场景——他们在舞台的暗处接吻，藏在架子鼓后面做爱，但很快就有人看到他们在做的是什么淫秽之事，接着所有人都知道了他们在干什么，而他还是饥渴地吃着Chris的鸡巴。想到这儿Sebastian浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，居然就这么射了出来。

他们花更多的时间待在一起，Sebastian每天放学后匆匆回家吃饭，然后就从卧室翻出窗户来找Chris，双休日的时候更是一整天都待在他那里，当然，不只是去和他做爱。他们什么都谈，有时候Sebastian甚至会帮乐队一起写歌。虽然他说自己只是学过一点古典钢琴，但Chris和队员们都发现他很有天赋，经常给他们提出一些让人眼前一亮的点子。

他真的好爱Seb，Chris想，那么可爱、漂亮、善良而又美好的Sebastian，他居然能拥有他的爱，这真是太幸运了。虽然他还不知道自己未来的人生会是怎样的，但他很确信，自己的未来里一定会有Sebastian的存在。

这场无意义的低端搏击比赛最后以两人平手结束了。Chris坐在床上，笑完之后忽然严肃地开口：“伙计们，讲个正事儿。”

队员们立刻围了过来，Kevin多嘴了一句“准没好事”。Chris深吸一口气，抱起双臂：“我……想要给Seb一个惊喜。”

虽然早就猜到了，但大家还是忍不住发出一阵嘘声，Kevin在一旁插嘴：“看你的表情我还以为我们要出专辑了！”Chris跟他又互相推了几掌，最后森内开了口：“说吧，要我们怎么帮你？”

今晚Chris的乐队要演六首，Sebastian依旧在开始之前就站到了第一排。在第五首结束之后，主唱森内喝了口水，开口道：“大家都知道，我们乐队的鼓手Chris除了会打鼓，还会帮我唱和声，对吧？”——平日里Chris除了打鼓，还会和吉他手还有贝斯手一起帮忙唱唱和声，所以他的架子鼓旁边一直有一个立麦架在那儿。

森内的提问得到了大家肯定的回应，他接着道：“那你们好不好奇，他自己唱歌是什么样子的？”这个问题得到了比刚才更加肯定、也更加热情的回应，观众的欢呼声简直是要掀破房顶。森内笑了，把拿在手上的有线话筒放回麦克风架上：“It's your time,Chris.”

他们的人气鼓手第一次露出了那种有点儿腼腆的笑容，平日里他给人的印象总是狂野而火辣的，额前的棕发，健硕的肌肉，打鼓的时候飞扬的汗水，无一不饱含着致命的性吸引力。而只有在这种时候，人们才会想起，这也是一个才十七岁的大男孩。

或许唯一没有在这么想的就只有Sebastian了——他是没办法去想，现在他的脑子都已经糊了，看上去好像比Chris更加紧张。他知道Chris会帮忙唱和声，但也从未听过Chris单独唱歌，并且，他并不知道今天有这样的安排。实际上，所有观众都不知道，因为节目单上还清清楚楚地印着下一首歌的名字呢。

他看着Chris试了几下麦克风，在几声“test”之后，他开口讲了第一句话：“Hi everyone,it's Chris here.”人们爆发出一阵呼声，Chris笑了，在舞台的光芒中心又开口，说道：“I wrote this song for Sebby.”

在人群发出今夜最大的欢呼声之时，Sebastian的世界一刹那变小了，小到只能容得下一个人的模样、一个人的声音。

鼓声响了起来，接着是吉他和keyboard，这不是他们演奏过的任何一首歌，甚至不是他们演奏过的任何一种风格：这是一首Jazz或者Soul。在keyboard弹出1007组曲的旋律时Sebastian才回过神，他告诉过Chris，他的母亲是以这位伟大的音乐家的名字为他命名的，而这首是他记忆中最早听过的巴赫的曲子。

他从未想过自己能如此幸运，他觉得自己总是在失去些什么：和母亲逃离兵荒马乱的故国，还没学会新的语言就又要辗转去下一个国家；新的家庭中所有人都很融洽，只有自己是其中的那个不协和音；在这片新的大陆上，因为口音和外貌不断遭受差别对待，想要做出改变却久久未见成效。他本以为自己会一直这样下去，就算有了喜欢的人，也只能在人群之中远远地看着；他本以为那道一米多高的舞台，就犹如一道深不可测的银河，隔在他们之间，让自己只能看到那个人的光芒，却无法触及。

然而现在，曾以为遥不可及的人就站在他的面前，用有点生涩的嗓音，唱诉说着对他的爱意的情歌。他听到Chris在对他唱，However far away,I will always love you.

他不知道Chris是什么时候写了这首歌，他们天天黏在一起，Chris居然还能瞒着他偷偷写完一整首歌，还是他从未尝试过的曲风。虽然很多地方还能听出作曲者的稚嫩，也能听出演唱者的紧张，但Sebastian觉得，这毫无疑问，是他听过的最动人、最好听的一首歌。

结束之后Chris走到台前，和乐队的成员们一同谢幕。他低头，看到了挤在第一排的Sebastian，忽的，两人相是心有灵犀那般，一个人蹲下去，一个人跳起来，于是他们就这样，在人群中热烈地亲吻彼此。

至到今天，每当Chris回想起这一幕时，仍觉得那是他人生中感到最快乐的瞬间之一。

他们在一块儿度过了一个充满了百灵鸟、玫瑰和银色月光的秋天。初冬的某一日清晨，Chris在宿舍睡觉，听到有人在敲门。Sebastian才刚刚回去，他以为是他有什么东西落下了所以回来拿，便一骨碌从床上跳了下来，笑嘻嘻地去开门。

然而打开门后，他没有看到那双迷人的浅绿色眸子，而是另一张熟悉的脸。

Sebastian照例在晚上七点的时候来到Live House，去门口拿了一份节目单。他快速扫了一遍节目单，忽的蹙紧了眉头，朝后台跑去。

他在休息室里看到了乐队的其他成员，却唯独没有见到那个最想见的人。队员们看到他来了，皆是一副欲言又止的模样。Sebastian喘了口气，声音却仍旧抑制不住地发抖：“……他人呢？”

队员们沉默地坐在房间里，过了好久好久，森内开了口：“Chris……他走了。”

Sebastian觉得愈发天旋地转，但再开口时声音却比方才坚定了许多：“他人呢？”“Chris走了，Sebastian，是真的，老板也确认过了。”Kevin也开口说道，说话的时候一直懊恼地扯着自己的金色刘海。

又是良久的沉默，沉默到所有人都觉得喘不过气了。终于，Sebastian又开口了，声音听起来单薄又苍凉：“……他说什么了吗？”

森内摇摇头，眼神透过墙壁，看向舞台上如怪兽一般张牙舞爪的架子鼓：“没有，什么都没有。他只是……只是离开了。”

冷风灌进这间狭小的屋子，在寒冷的冬季到来之时，Sebastian发现，自己又开始经历失去了。


	2. Chapter 2

04

经纪人把合同收起来的时候忍不住感叹：“真不敢相信你居然答应了，我本都做好放弃这一票的准备了。”

Chris耸耸肩，喝了一口手中的咖啡：“我最后想通了，尝试一下也没什么不好的，大不了就是再多一部神奇四侠吧。”经纪人瞪了他一眼，走过去拍拍他的肩头：“你放心，这次绝对和神奇四侠不一样！你没看到Downey的成绩吗？”Chris摇摇头，叹息着推开经济人的手臂：“那不一样……我又不是去拍钢铁侠的。”“得了吧！美国队长不会比钢铁侠差的，偷偷告诉你，我小时候最喜欢的英雄就是美国队长哦！”“好吧，这只能说明你比较念旧。”“Chris！”

经纪人佯装愤怒地吼了他一声，继而两个人都笑了起来。经纪人坐回去，一边收拾文件，一边接着开口：“这次一定能成功的，我有一种预感，这部电影会为你带来好运。”Chris喝完了最后一口咖啡，用投篮的方式把空杯子丢进垃圾桶里：“借你吉言！”“哦对了，”经纪人说着，掏出手机操作了几下，又朝Chris走来，“这是对面发来的目前已经确定的演职人员表……你看看有没有你认识的？”

Chris接过手机，认真翻看起来。经纪人继续着手头的工作，过了一会儿，忽然听到旁边传来一声桌椅碰撞发出的巨响，吓得差点从电脑椅上倒下来：“Chris？！你怎么了？你没事吧？”“你是对的。”

经纪人皱起眉，疑惑不解地问：“什么？我什么是对的？你受伤了？”“你是对的……”Chris只是怔怔地重复着这几个字，几遍之后他终于抬头，看向了仍处于混乱之中的经纪人，“……这部电影为我带来了好运。”

Sebastian在导演喊出“Cut”之后脱下军帽舒了口气，走到镜头以外的暗处休息去了。虽然他已经和漫威影业签下了冗长的合同，但他拿到的并不是什么像钢铁侠或者雷神那样的重要角色。不过仅仅是如此他已经挺开心的了，至少他不用再面临破产了不是吗？能吃饱饭总是好的。

今天是他拍摄的第一天，此前他从未参加过如此大制作的电影，不免感到有些紧张，生怕因为自己的错误拖累全剧组。好在他担心的事情并没有发生，现场的导演和工作人员也都挺温柔的，这让他好受了一些。他今天的任务是和“Steve·Rogers”对戏——不是那个高大壮硕的美国队长，是那个比他还矮一个头的小豆芽菜，他还没见过美国队长“本人”呢，因为前半部分的戏他都需要先和一个身材矮小的替身演员拍一遍才行。

在导演说出“中场休息”之后Sebastian起身，想去找经纪人拿点东西。刚走出绿幕，忽然被人拉住了手腕：“Seb！”

他猛地回身，看到的却不是自己的经纪人，而是另一个人。他们正走在一条相对安静的昏暗走廊里，对方紧紧抓着他的手腕，一双眼睛一动不动地盯着自己，就像是盯着猎物的野兽那样贪婪。而Sebastian并未注意这一点，他只是没想过会在这里遇到这个人，因此诧异地瞪圆了眼：“你……你好，Mr.Evans.”

一瞬间，他仿佛看到对方湛蓝的眼眸中流露出一股十分复杂的情愫，就像是星星摔碎之后，每一片碎片都会折射出不同的光芒，最后汇聚成了一束杂乱无章的光束那般。他又开始感到慌乱了，好莱坞的规矩他是懂的，这个片场里的人没有一个是他惹得起的，于是他连忙开口，用颤抖的声线问：“抱歉，是我认错人了吗？”

不知道是不是他的错觉，但当他说出这句话之后，对方的眼神变得愈发复杂了。但下一秒，来人收起了那种情绪，换上了一种轻松的语调：“不，你没认错，是我，Mr.Stan.”Sebastian松了口气，他希望因为光线的原因，对方不会看到自己额上的薄汗。他一抿嘴角，谨慎地开口：“呃，我以为你和我的戏份是在明天……？是我记错了吗？”“什么？哦，当然不是！我只是……只是我想早点来看看你。”

那人这么说着，冲他露出一个温柔的笑容，不知怎的，Sebastian觉得自己的心脏仿佛都被对方捏了一把。他开口，声音又不受控制地颤抖着：“……为什么？”那人一愣，继而伸手抓了抓后脑勺处短短的金发：“……因为我们要演一对好兄弟，我来提前培养培养感情？”Sebastian被他的这个说法一下子逗乐了，在开口时语气里已经没有那种紧张的感觉了：“培养感情是演情侣的时候要做的，演兄弟还需要做这个吗？”

Chris吐吐舌头，小声嘟囔了一句：“还不一定演的就只是‘兄弟’呢。”“什么？”“没什么！”他快速回答道，忽的，看到不远处有几个工作人员朝他们的方向走来。这里到底不是一个说话的好地方，有太多鱼目混杂的人了。Chris撇撇嘴，凑近Sebastian的耳边说道：“晚上九点来这儿等我，我想我们还可以有很多私密的话能聊。”说着，他往Sebastian胸口的口袋里塞了张纸条，又拍了一下，继而转身离开了。

留下Sebastian一人站在昏暗的走廊里，好半天，他摸着自己微微发烫的脸颊，这才想起要去看胸口的那张纸条。

纸条上写的是一个酒吧的地址，还挺偏僻的。Sebastian到了之后在里面绕了几圈才绕明白，最后在一个角落里找到了Chris。Chris见他来了，还隔着老远就站起了身，Sebastian连忙上前和他握手：“晚上好Mr.Evans,谢谢你的邀请。”“叫我Chris就可以。”那人这么说着，继而勾起唇角，“我可以叫你Seb吗？”

短短的两个音节从对方的口中说出来，却让Sebastian无端地感受到多了几分缱绻的意境。「……我在想什么呢？」他猛地回神，不让自己再去思索这些诡异的想法：“……当然可以，Mr——Chris。”

他们坐下来聊了一会儿天，都是和角色和剧本有关的事情。刚开始Sebastian还有点儿拘束，慢慢地也就放开了，有Chris的原因，也有酒精的原因。Chris非常温柔，也很有趣，这是Sebastian的第一感觉，还有一点儿……莫名的熟悉感，就好像他们不是第一天见面，而是已经认识了数十年那般。

几杯酒下去，Sebastian的面色开始泛红，嘴上也少了些把门：“说真的，一开始你来找我的时候，我还以为我扯上什么麻烦了。”Chris轻笑一声：“你觉得我会打你？我看起来有这么凶吗？”“不，当然不是！”Sebastian连忙否认，继而脸上更红了，“我只是……我以为你想要和我……呃……”

话讲到这个份上也足够明白了，在好莱坞里这种事情并不鲜见，更何况Chris已经是主演过好几部电影的人了，比起Sebastian这种混到现在还默默无闻的小演员地位实在是高了不少。他想自己大概没法拒绝对方的要求，无论是什么要求，不然他明天就要从这个剧组滚蛋，继续去应付他的破产危机了。

他本以为自己这种自作多情的胡思乱想会引来对方的嘲笑，然而他却并没有听到意料之中的笑声。Sebastian抬头，看到在深蓝色光线中Chris的侧脸，一瞬间那种似曾相识的感觉又涌了上来。他听到那人开口，原本明朗的声音里带上了一丝沙哑低沉：“……如果我说我真的想呢？”

刹那间所有事物都凝固了：呼吸、心跳、血液的流动。Sebastian觉得自己现在就宛如一尊没有生命的雕塑，就这么赤裸裸地将全身展露在Chris的面前，毫无保留也无法保留。过了好久——也可能只是过了一秒钟，他已经分不清时间的流动了——Chris笑了起来，那种奇妙的氛围也跟着消失了：“我说笑的，我不是那种仗势欺人的家伙。”

Sebastian放松了下来，却没有感受到那种如释重负的感觉，却好像有一种与什么擦肩而过的失意感。Chris又把酒杯满上了，继续和他交谈：“你遇到过这样的事情吗？”Sebastian伸出舌头，习惯性地一舔嘴唇：“有，但不多……最后我都拒绝了。”所以才会到现在都混得毫无起色，这是他没说出口的后半句话。没想到Chris却很认真地说道：“你做的没错，你要相信并坚持这一点。”他说这话时严肃得一点儿都不像刚才的模样了，这让Sebastian惊讶了一下，但接下来那人就又变回了那副随和顽劣的模样：“不过你总该谈过恋爱吧？”

Sebastian脸上一红，别过脸不去看Chris：“……当然有！”“真的？你放心，我不会问那些不该问的……”Chris说着，深吸一口气，把那个蓄谋已久的问题说出了口，“……不如就讲讲你的初恋？”

Sebastian听到这话，放下酒杯，面无表情地开了口：“哦，他是个混球。”

Chris浑身一震，瞠目看向Sebastian，那人浅绿色的眼眸盯着酒杯里的冰块，还是毫无表情地继续说道：“他是个鼓手，玩摇滚乐队的，我去看他演出，然后就在一起了。”Chris吞了口唾沫，结巴着开口：“……呃，听起来不错？”没想到适得其反，Sebastian还冷笑了一声：“一开始是不错，但最后他把我丢下了，完全没跟我说分手的原因是什么，他就只是这么把我丢掉了。”

说着他拿起酒杯，一仰头把里面的啤酒都喝完了：“……他什么都没告诉我，他的家庭、他的过去，甚至没告诉我他的全名是什么。我当时就像个小傻子一样，只知道天天跟着他，直到最后傻傻地被他丢掉……他是个彻头彻尾的大混蛋，说起来，他也叫Chris。”

讲到这儿Sebastian终于抬起头，用一双醉意朦胧的大眼睛看向Chris，然后微微眯了起来：“他也是棕发，你和他长得……”“真抱歉听到这些，”Chris打断了他的话，带着义愤填膺的表情毅然决然道，“如果我遇到那个人的话，我会替你狠狠揍他一顿。”

Sebastian眨眨眼，开口吐出一团酒气：“……谢谢你。”

05

他当然认出他的Sebby了，从第一眼就认出来了。

那年初冬的那一天他打开门，看到的不是自己的恋人，而是自己许久未见的母亲。母亲找了他大半年，终于还是找上门来了。那之后他被母亲强硬地带了回去，连自己的几个队友都没能亲口道别，更别说当时还在学校上课的Sebastian了。

事情过去了很久，他也早就不是当年那个因为和父母置气就离家出走的未成年小孩了，他的父母也向他妥协，最后他走上了演员的这条道路。岁月在他的脸上留下了刀痕，也打磨了他的灵魂，但他从没忘记那个他向他自己许下的诺言，那个关于他的未来、和自己最爱的人的诺言。

他没想过能用这种方式和那个人再度重逢，在看到演职人员表里那人的名字和照片时他几乎激动的落下泪来，因为经纪人还在面前他才强行忍住的。他的Sebby一点儿没变，虽然脸上的婴儿肥褪去了，看上去成熟了些，但仍是那副漂亮可爱的模样。一想到要和那人见面了，他就整夜整夜地睡不着觉。

他们本该在第二天才能对上戏份，但他等不及了，就偷偷溜去见了他的Sebby。虽然对方没有一下子认出他，让他感到有些惋惜，但这不是问题，他会在合适的情况下让对方想起来，并且再一次赢得他的爱的，他有这个自信。

但当他听完Sebastian对那个“初恋男友”——对曾经的自己的看法之后，Chris想，或许真的是他自信过头了。

看来那段感情并不是他的优势，相反，甚至很有可能是他的劣势。这不能怪Sebastian，毕竟站在他的立场来看，事情就是这样的：Chris什么都没告诉Sebastian，连最后的离开Sebastian都是最后一个才知道的。然而事已至此，他也没办法再弥补些什么了，多余的解释反而会变得像是在狡辩。

好在现在他还有机会，Chris想，他或许该改变一下他的求爱计划了——是的，他当然不会放弃，朝思暮想的最爱的人就这么站在他的面前，他怎么可能就此放弃呢？他要做的就是改变一下顺序和计划，重新开始追求Sebastian。他会成功的，他必须要成功。

Sebastian在清晨打开宾馆的门，看到的不是经纪人的脸，而是昨晚才刚刚见过的那个人：“哦！……嗨，早上好Chris。”Chris向他晃了晃手中的咖啡和三明治：“早上好Seb，一起吃吗？”

Sebastian想自己本该拒绝的，他们没有这么熟，况且昨天自己已经受了Chris的招待了，理应说不该再欠对方更多人情了。可他看着Chris明晃晃的笑容，却怎么都没法将拒绝的话说出口。于是他接过对方的咖啡，舔了舔嘴唇：“……谢谢，去楼下吃吧。”

第二天之后他们之间就有大量的对手戏了，Chris借着这个机会，简直是每天都对Sebastian寸步不离。除了正式拍摄的时候以外，他也总是用各种理由缠着Sebastian：一会儿说是要对台词，一会儿说是要设计动作，一会儿说是要培养感情。反正只要有机会，他就黏在Sebastian的身边，简直像是条缠人的大型犬一样。

有一天结束摄影的的时候Hailey半真半假地开玩笑：“我看Chris和我‘培养感情’的时候比和Sebastian‘培养感情’的时候少多了，干脆让Sebastian来演女主角吧！”还没等Chris解释，Dominic就插嘴道：“什么，Bucky不是女主角吗？我们不是刚刚才拍完拯救公主的部分吗？”

哄笑声在人群中蔓延开来，Sebastian脸红得抬不起头来。好一会儿人群散去了，Chris凑过去和Sebastian耳语：“只是个玩笑，你会介意吗？”Sebastian摇摇头，声音依旧软糯糯的：“当然不。”“那就好。”Chris点点头，忽的眼睛向下瞟了一下，装作不经意地又问，“你好像一直喜欢喝这个牌子的啤酒？第一天晚上我约你的时候，你点的也是这种。”

Sebastian一愣，继而把手上的啤酒罐转了几圈，垂下了眼睑：“……以前常喝，习惯了。”

那是在当时，Chris经常喝的啤酒。他们乐队的人买不起什么好酒，只有这个牌子最便宜，于是他们经常是凑钱买一箱放在宿舍里，大家一起喝。刚开始的时候Sebastian还坚持不喝，后来也偶尔会跟着喝几回。

Sebastian没有再继续说什么，Chris也就没有再追问下去。他只是久久地看着Sebastian的侧脸，半晌，轻声道：“……这样啊。”

月底的时候导演给他们放了两天的假，几个演员合计了一下，准备去玩一天，Chris自然也拉上了Sebastian。说实在的，Sebastian对这种集体活动兴趣不是很大，但他还是答应了，因为他觉得只要跟在Chris身边，就有一种说不出的安心感。

他们把聚会地点定在附近的一个娱乐会所，剧组里许多人都去了，有些去打桌球，有些去喝酒，也有更多的是去商谈业务的。一个小时之后Sebastian走出了大门——不如说是逃出去的，虽然在好莱坞待了这么久，但他还是不太喜欢这种场合，这让他有些透不过气来。他准备去外边儿一个人待一会儿，然后再回去。但刚一出去，就被人拍了拍肩膀：“Seb，想出去逛一圈吗？”——是Chris。

他们沿着伦敦的街头徐徐前行，随意地聊着天。异国的街景古老而典雅，有点像Sebastian的故乡，却又大相径庭。就这么走了一会儿，Chris察觉到他忽然停下了脚步：“Seb？”对方没有回应，他顺着Sebastian的目光看去，也跟着愣住了：那是一间小小的Live House，很像他曾经待过的那一所，但却又不是。

他已经很久没打过鼓了，曾经的叛逆期早就离他远去，他最后也没走上这条道路。但现在想来，可能他人生中最美好的一段回忆，都是在那所破旧、矮小的Live House里发生的。

“……抱歉。”开口的是Sebastian，他把目光放回Chris的脸上，“我只是……习惯性地看看，我认识纽约所有的Live House。”Chris心里一震，开合几下嘴唇，最后说道：“你想进去看看吗？”

Sebastian抿起唇，如同玻璃一般透彻的浅绿色眸子向下低垂着，闪烁着粼粼波光。半晌，他开口，淡淡地回答：“……不，我想不用了。”

说完便快步离开了，就好像害怕自己再多停留一秒，就会改变主意似的。

时间流逝得飞快，转眼之间就过去了一月有余。相处的时间越来越多，与此同时，离Sebastian杀青离开剧组的时间也越来越近：他不会在剧组里待满三个月，他的戏份并没有那么多。

初夏的一个夜晚，Sebastian听到自己的门被人敲响了。他打开门，Chris就站在那儿，对他笑了笑：“介意我来和你对一对台词吗？”

Sebastian看上去有些犹豫，最后还是打开了门：“……进来说吧。”Chris立刻闪身进了门，Sebastian被他的动作吓了一小跳。“快点儿Seb，我们的时间可不多啊！”Chris这么说着，笑嘻嘻地帮他关上了门。

Sebastian看着面前金发蓝眼的男人，好半晌叹出一口气。他靠在门板上，抱起了双臂，权衡再三，还是说出了这句话：“……没记错的话我们后天才又有对手戏吧？”“是的，但早点练习也可以吧？”“……而且一共也就三句话吧，如果我没记错的话。”“三句话也很重要啊！这几乎相当于是Steve最后一次和中士开玩笑了，对于他们来说这难道不是——”“Chris。”

那人忽的打断了Chris的絮絮叨叨，这还是有史以来的第一次。Chris怔了一下，尔后耐心地示意Sebastian继续说下去。喊出那一个名字就好像用尽了Sebastian的所有勇气，好一会儿，他一咬下唇，这才开了口：“……如果你有什么话想对我说的话，你可以直接说的。”

——果然，他的Sebby永远这么聪明，永远这么善解人意，又怎么可能会不明白他的心意呢？

于是Chris也不打算再继续演这蹩脚的戏码了，他放下手中的台本，欺身上前，把Sebastian偏瘦削的身躯笼罩在他身体的阴影之下。Sebastian靠着门板，毫不畏惧地盯着他的眼睛。Chris深吸一口气，伸出一只手臂，撑在Sebastian的耳边：“我早该告诉你的……Sebby，我喜欢你，我爱你，从第一眼见到你时，我爱上你了。”

他说的是真的，就是在那个小小的休息室门口第一次见到Sebastian时，他就立刻爱上了那个用带着可爱口音讲话的东欧男孩，只是当时他还太过年轻，没有马上意识到那种悸动的心情就是“爱”罢了。

他们都经历了很多，岁月将他们改变了，也没能将他们改变。他们分开，却又重逢，一切就像是冥冥中注定好了，他们从来就不该和彼此分开，他们注定是要在一起的——Chris是这般坚信的。

然而下一秒，Sebastian却移开了视线。猫一般上翘的嘴唇微微分离，然后他听到他说：“……对不起，但我不能答应你。”

有那么一刹那，Chris的大脑里一片空白，就好像他的灵魂已经不复存在了那般。过了好久，他才抓住自己破碎的魂魄，喃喃开口：“……为什么？”“我……我有爱的人了。”Sebastian像是把这几个词从齿缝间挤出来一样，艰难地说着。他有爱的人，一直都有，虽然这么多年过去了，他也尝试过和别人相爱，但那些恋情最终都烟消云散了。唯一剩下的，就只有他对那个人的爱，而且随着时间越久，他发觉自己就越爱那个人。

在Chris出现的时候，他有那么几个瞬间以为自己找回了那个人。但那不是真的，Chris也亲口承认过不是那个人。他也觉得自己或许已经爱上了Chris，但他的理智又告诉他，这也是一段虚假的爱情，他只是一次又一次地在别人身上寻找那个人的影子罢了。

“……你和他很像，我几乎以为你就是他了，但你说了你不是……所以我不能答应你，否则这对你来说，也不公平。”Sebastian最后这么说道，声音就像是在呔息一般。够了，他想，就让我一个人继续接受这份恋情的煎熬吧，这是我自找的。

过了好半晌，他才听到Chris的答复：“……你爱的人，还是那个初恋是吗？你的鼓手小子？”Sebastian抿嘴，仍不去看他：“……是的。”“噗……”突兀的笑声令Sebastian讶然，他看向Chris，却发现那人笑得更厉害了，这不禁使他皱起了眉：这人什么毛病，被拒绝告白了居然还笑得这么开心？

“抱，抱歉，是我没忍住。”好一会儿，Chris终于停了下来，却没有离开。他看着Sebastian，眼角带着浅浅的笑意：“明天能陪我出去走走吗，就当是好朋友的那种约会？”Sebastian蹙眉：“可我……”“求你了Seb，实在不行就当安慰安慰我，不可以吗？你看我才刚刚失恋，多可怜啊，你就同情一下我吧！”Sebastian额角青筋一跳，刚想说哪有你这种诡辩论的，然而一看到Chris那双闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睛，就又说不出口了：“……那好吧。”

Chris又笑了，他起身，揉了揉Sebastian的脸蛋：“……谢谢你。”就连这个动作也叫人如此怀念，恍惚之间，Sebastian又以为自己真的找到那个人了。

第二天Chris并没有直接来找Sebastian，等Sebastian睡醒之后，只看到手机收到了一条Chris发来的消息： _来这里找我。_ 后面跟了一串地址。

他觉得有些奇怪，但还是照做了。他坐了地铁，然后又步行了一会儿，终于找到了Chris发来的那个地址——那是一间乐器行。

一种奇异的预感从他的心底催生出来，令他不由自主地心跳加快，连血液都变得滚烫起来。他走进乐器行，一楼都是钢琴，没有一个人。他找到了盘旋楼梯，还没走到二楼的时候，他便听到了熟悉的声音——是架子鼓的声音。

无论听了多少次，他也永远会为Chris的架子鼓而着迷。他本不喜欢摇滚乐，他的母亲是钢琴家，所以他从小也一直受到古典音乐的熏陶，他以为自己就是这一类人了。然而在那个夜晚，他本来只是走累了，想去找个地方歇歇脚，误打误撞地走进了那家Live House，在那之后，一切就都改变了。

Chris的架子鼓是狂热的，它永远在诉说着狂热：狂热的宣泄、狂热的咆哮、狂热的爱意。它的每一次敲击都在迸发着力量，就算是在它最安静的时候，这股力量也足以冲击人的心脏，使这颗小小的肉球炸裂开来。它是热情的、是不羁的、是自由的，它是世界上最原始、也最迷人的力量，是呼唤着Sebastian的心的福音。

即便过了这么多年，也依然如此。

一段架子鼓的solo结束之后，他又听到了电子琴和吉他的声音，那些是录播的。它们交织在一起，演奏出一段无比熟悉的旋律，只一瞬，他的眼泪就落了下来。他飞快地跑着，爬上二楼，又爬上三楼，终于，在摆满架子鼓的那个房间里，他找到了自己失去已久的爱人，而他的爱人一如既往，仍唱着那首为他写的歌，他在唱，However far away,I will always love you.

我真傻，Sebastian想，我早该明白的，一切答案早就藏在这首歌之中了。

06

“排练的时候，我们的老板偷偷把这首歌录下来过。后来我再回去找他的时候，他把这些音轨送给我了。”回酒店的路上，Chris揽着Sebastian的腰，向他解释这一切是怎么发生的，“我没找到他们……森内跟着父亲回日本了，Kevin，听老板说，考上了大学，其他人也都东奔西走……我也想念他们，但我最想的还是你。”

他说这话时压在Sebastian的耳边，温热的吐息全都喷洒在他的耳廓上，惹得Sebastian后腰一阵酥麻。“我试过去找你，但那段时间父母把我看得太紧了，或许是怕我再一次离家出走吧……现在想想做那种事还挺傻的，但我永远不会后悔，因为如果没有那么做，我就不会遇见你了。”

Sebastian听到这儿鼓起了嘴：“……你当时碰不到，现在也能遇到我。”Chris轻笑一声，呼出的热气让Sebastian愈发感到滚烫：“那我就遇不到那时候的你了呀！你那时候真是可爱极了，我恨不得把你捏在手心里，整天揉你的全身上下……”说到这儿，Chris放在Sebastian腰上的手也跟着不老实地揉捏起来，这令Sebastian忍不住发出小声的惊呼，红着脸朝旁边躲了一下：“……Chris！你别太……”

Chris和他闹了一会儿，最终也还是讪讪收回了手，现在和当年不一样了，他可不想因为头版头条而毁了这来之不易的幸福。Sebastian松了口气，Chris刚才已经向他解释了许多事情，包括当年究竟为什么会不辞而别，他的心结也跟着解开了——不如说是早就解开了。只是此刻，他又想到了另一个重要的问题：“那我当时问你的时候，你为什么不承认你就是那个Chris？”

Chris用鼻音哼了一声：“当时是谁说我是彻头彻尾的大混蛋的来着？”听到这儿Sebastian就不说话了，别过头装作是在看风景，而Chris又怎么会这么轻易地放过他：“我那时候以为你恨死我了……生怕自己败露真实身份，结果没想到你还是被我吃得死死的是啊，嗯？要是你早点和我说真话，我们还用得着浪费这么多时间吗？早就已经……”“——Chris！！不准再说下去了！”

Chris又笑了，闭上了嘴：好，他不会说下去了，但他不保证不会“做”下去。

计程车抵达了酒店，两个人迫不及待地下了车直奔电梯。终于到了房间，Chris一锁上门，就拉过Sebastian抵在墙上吻了起来。这个吻迟到得太久，他们早就对此梦寐颠倒了。吻上的那一刻Sebastian发出一声舒服的呻吟，把自己的全身心都交给了对方。太熟悉了，这就是他日思夜想的吻。

Chris含着他的唇瓣吸吮，用舌尖舔过他的上颚，引得他不住地颤抖着。他们变换着角度接吻，舌头纠缠在一起，发出淫靡的水声，和呻吟声混在一起，听得Sebastian自己都面红耳赤：“呼……唔嗯！嗯……”他不受控制地喘息着，觉得自己就要昏过去了，却仍不肯放开抱紧对方脖颈的双手，还想要更多地吻下去。

这个吻持续了可能有十几分钟，好久好久，Chris才终于放开了气喘吁吁的Sebastian。Sebastian向后仰倒，靠在墙壁上休息，还没喘几口气就感到下身一热，是Chris挺胯贴了上来：“Seb……Sebby……我的小甜心，你好甜啊……”他贴着Sebastian的耳朵说着，腰胯下流地贴着Sebastian摩擦挺动着，令Sebastian刚刚平稳一点儿的呼吸又变得急促起来：“唔……”“我想要你……可以吗宝贝？我等不及了……”

Sebastian觉得自己现在一定浑身都红透了，他顿了一下，僵硬地颔首，下一秒就被对方抱了起来。他只感到一阵天旋地转，然后就被扔上了床。“Chris！你等一下，我……呃……”他本想叫对方慢慢来，但Chris此时已经脱掉了两人的上衣，埋下头一边亲吻他的脖颈，一边用手搓揉他的乳肉。他从Sebastian的下颚一路吻到锁骨，然后低头含住了他的乳首。

Sebastian已经很久没有和人有过性爱了，只是被舔了两下乳头就令他控制不住地挺腰，嘴里也忍不住淫叫起来：“啊！啊啊……还、还要……那边也……”Chris在他胸口闷闷地笑了一声，俯身上来亲吻他的嘴唇，又用手指去搓揉他的另一颗乳首：“喜欢被玩胸，嗯？”Sebastian被他含着嘴唇，羞怯又大胆地点点头。

诚实为他换取了奖励，Chris又埋下头去舔舐他的乳头。他把Sebastian小巧的樱色乳头整个含进嘴里，用粗糙的舌苔反复舔弄着，又用嘴吸起来再放开。重复这么几次，那颗肉里便肉眼可见地肿胀起来，颜色也变得更加嫣红，还整个都湿漉漉的，显得格外情色。他又用同样的方法去照顾另一颗乳头，不一会儿两颗乳头就都敏感地挺立起来。

Chris脱下男友的裤子，故意把内裤上的水渍指给对方看：“我还没碰你呢，只是被玩胸你就湿成这样了？”Sebastian根本没眼去看，把脸埋进床单里试图逃避这个事实。Chris却不给他这个机会，他从床头拿出润滑剂，一边给Sebastian做着扩张，一边俯身到他耳边继续说道：“你怎么越来越骚了，嗯？说，你是不是经常想着我自慰，是不是想象着是我在干你时插自己？”

Sebastian听得愈发脸红，几乎要滴出血来。Chris猜对了，他确实总爱想着Chris自慰，不管是给自己打手枪还是用道具插自己，他总想着是Chris在为他做这些事，不然他根本射不出来。“……小浪货。”见他承认了，Chris笑得愈发暧昧。他抽出手指，把早就硬得不行的鸡巴抵在又湿又软的小穴穴口，磨蹭了两下：“想要这个吗，Sebby？你想要吗？”

Sebastian仍是不敢看他，只发出蚊子叫一般的响声：“……想……”“什么？说大声点宝贝。”“想要……”“想要什么？亲爱的，你不说我不能给你啊。”“……要你插……”“什么？”“……要你的鸡巴插我！快点插进来啦！”

Sebastian终于崩溃地大喊道，而Chris也心满意足地操了进去。刚一进去Sebastian就翻起了白眼：太大了，感觉比以前还要大好多，吃得他肚子都涨得发疼。好不容易全进去了两个人都是松了口气，Chris凑过去亲亲他，安抚道：“还好吗宝贝？”

Sebastian被他吻得晕晕乎乎的，却还要为刚刚被对方调戏而生闷气，于是他气呼呼地说道：“……比以前差多了，你以前还能抱着我操呢……”“谁说我现在不能的？”

话音未落，Sebastian就感到整个人被对方抱了起来：“什……！不行的！Chris你放我下来！我比以前重……”“得了吧，你身上一直就这点肉。”Chris说着走了两步，把Sebastian抵在了酒店的落地玻璃窗上，还故意拍了一掌他的臀肉，“……还都长在屁股上了。”

说完就开始发了狠似的操干起来，第一下就操到了Sebastian的前列腺。粗大的鸡巴深深地插进他的后穴里，摩擦着敏感湿润的肠壁，快感一下子在身体里爆炸开来，Sebastian都没发觉自己已经爽得哭了出来。

他哭着，叫着，呻吟着，死死抱住对方，把自己钉在那根把他操得快晕过去的鸡巴上，默契地配合着对方的动作摆动着腰：“啊啊……嗯啊！啊……好爽，唔……好舒服……怎么这么舒服……”他颠三倒四地说着，就好像大脑已经不受自己控制似的那般。“Seb……你真浪，你流了好多水……”他听到那人用夸赞的语气羞辱自己，却感到愈发兴奋，甚至把对方抱得更紧了：“因为……因为我是，Chris·Evans的婊子……唔……”说完就感到对方的操干变得愈发狠戾了，这下他就只剩下呻吟的力气了。

他们用这个姿势做了一次，回到床上又做了一次，最后在浴缸里又做了一次。最后那一次Sebastian一射出来就睡过去了，等他再醒来的时候，窗外已经是昏黄的天色了。

Chris拿着三明治和一杯柠檬水坐在床头，见他醒了，先凑过来给了他一个缠绵的吻。分开之后Sebastian盯着他看了一会儿，忽然笑了一下：“……你怎么会变成演员了呢？我还以为你一定还在哪个乐队打鼓呢……”

Chris一挑眉，摸摸Sebastian的脸颊：“你不也来当演员了吗？”Sebastian坐起身，咬了一口那个三明治：“我只是可惜，明明你的鼓打得这么好……”“你要是想听的话，我随时都能给你听。”

Sebastian眨眨眼：“Forever？”Chris拥住他，在他耳边庄重地回答：“Forever.”

-FIN.-


End file.
